


Keep Your Worries for Another Day

by froochette



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Mankai comes to the rescue, Yuki's stressed, up late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froochette/pseuds/froochette
Summary: A little something for Yuki's birthday! I have so much love and respect for this boy.written: july 7th, 2020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Keep Your Worries for Another Day

It’s another late night for Yuki as he sits in his shared room. In the dim yellow light of his lamp, his fingers move deftly, pushing fabric into his chugging sewing machine. Above him, Tenma is lying in bed on his phone. It’s ten until midnight. Yuki stops his work and stands. 

“Hey, hack,” he calls, exhaustion straining his voice.

“What?”   
“Help me bring out this stuff to the living room,” Yuki begins to gather up his work. With a quiet sigh, Tenma climbs down the loft and immediately reaches for the sewing machine. It’s quiet as Yuki bundles the fabrics into his arms and leads the way out of the room. Behind him, Tenma tows the sewing machine and box of supplies. The dorms are peaceful at this time, as most of the members should be settling in for bed. Yuki is careful not to let the fabric drag on the way down the stairs and he warns Tenma that if he drops either thing, Tenma wouldn’t wake up tomorrow. Tenma only sighs in reply. They make it to the living room and Tenma automatically begins to set up Yuki’s temporary work station.

“You know, you should sleep early tonight,” Tenma says once he’s finished. 

“Oh, shut it,” Yuki snaps. 

“I’m just trying to watch out for you,” Tenma huffs, “Azami and Azuma aren’t gonna like it if you get dark circles.”   
“Since when do you care?” Yuki glares at him, “Go to bed.” Yuki drops onto the couch and reaches for fabric again, eyebrows furrowed. A few beats of silence pass. 

“Happy birthday,” Tenma mutters before walking out. Yuki frowns even more at his work. Birthday? Yuki reaches for his phone. His screen glares up at him. 12:01 A.M., it reads, July 8th. 

As he feeds fabric into the sewing machine again, Yuki finds himself deep in thought. The past week has been exceptionally stressful. Aki-Fuyu’s play is coming up in a week and Yuki is barely done with the costumes. On top of that, he’s been trying to keep up with summer homework. He should’ve been done with the costumes a few days ago but Kaz had sprung a mini-vacation onto Summer Troupe, which meant Yuki’s homework and costume work was pushed back. Of course, Yuki had enjoyed himself, but when they came back to the dorms, the amount of work he had to do slammed into him like a brick wall. With his usual helpers busy with rehearsals, he’s been working a lot slower than he’d like. 

With a sigh, Yuki stops the sewing machine and begins to hand sew the detailing. Usually, he’d have music playing to keep him entertained but tonight, his mind is elsewhere. He just can’t believe he forgot about his own birthday. Another year older just means less time to figure out where he wants to be in life. His conversations with Banri, Kaz, and Azuma have helped some, yet he is still very worried about his future. Yuki feels dread and fear fill his body, twisting his heart and making him fidget in his seat. He’s clutching the fabric in his hands tight and realizes he sewed the pattern completely wrong. Something bubbles up in him and he feels tears sting the back of his eyes. Yuki tosses the fabric onto the coffee table and stabs the pin into its cushion. Taking a deep, shaking breath, he leans back into the couch and presses his palms against his eyes. 

“Oi, Rurikawa.” Yuki sits up fast, wiping away stray tears. Sakyo is standing at the entrance of the living room, arms crossed. 

“What?”   
“Happy birthday. Why aren’t you in bed?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe just doing my job,” Yuki glares at him. Sakyo rolls his eyes and Yuki picks back up with his work. He hears Sakyo leave and Yuki lets out a quiet breath. Some minutes later, he hears faint voices. Before he can even think about who it might be, the voices are loud and clear. 

“Yuki, happy birthday!” Taichi hops in eagerly, tossing himself onto the couch.    
“Happy birthday,” Azuma smiles, taking a place on Yuki’s other side. Before he knows it, Yuki is surrounded by the entirety of Mankai. Omi is in the kitchen with Tsuzuru preparing snacks. Yuki’s usual helpers get busy right away. Granted, there are a few who are there just to be there. Hisoka and Masumi are curled up on the floor fast asleep. Itaru’s head is ducked, eyes glued to his phone screen. Besides those three, the others are happy to help. Yuki is quite overwhelmed by it all. He’s still processing all the happy birthdays that were lobbed at him when the members had come streaming into the living room. 

“Yuki, what do you want us to do?” Tsumugi asks. Yuki blinks, pulling himself back into the moment. They’re all looking at him expectantly and ready to help. Gathering himself, he begins to give instructions to his fellow actors. The actors are quick to get to work. The noise in the living room is astronomical, but for once, Yuki doesn’t mind it too much. He doesn’t even mind Citron and Homare making a mess of things- they could fix it later. 

“Don’t you all have rehearsal tomorrow? It’s late,” Yuki says, looking at Sakyo.

“What’s a little late night?” Azuma answers instead, smiling at the younger. “Besides, it’s your birthday.” 

“Just let us do this one thing for you, okay?” Banri grins. Yuki just sighs.

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” 

Yuki really is grateful for the help. He knows he’s not used to asking for it and he’s still getting used to accepting it. As the minutes go by and chaos ensues, Yuki finds himself quite relaxed. Any longer alone and he would have broken down. Now, surrounded by his acting family, he feels reassured and calm. He can sort out his worries another day. 


End file.
